


With the Frizz? nO wAy

by Doctor_Freaking_Phil



Category: Magic School Bus, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Ms. Frizzle, Brad is Bad, Bullying, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Field Trip, Flash is trash, Hostage Situations, Lil bit of cussing, Ms. Frizzle is a crazy bitch, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, Shooting, This is basically a crazy ass dream I had, mUaHaHahahahahaHAHAHA, magic school bus - Freeform, things take a turn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Freaking_Phil/pseuds/Doctor_Freaking_Phil
Summary: iTs 3aM aNd tHiS iS pRoBaBlY tHe mOsT rAnDoM tHiNg i hAvE wRiTtEn iN mY lIfEOk maybe this was a dream I had and I really wanted to write itAnywhoooooo Peter and his declaration team are going on a field trip to the Avengers headquarters. The catch? Ms. Frizzle is their teacher! And who tf knows what's gonna happen on this journey.So basically the magic school bus but with marvel characters and Ms. Frizzle is a bamf because why not.





	1. PLEEEEaasse let this be a normal field trip

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY MY MESSED UP IMAGINATION

"Seat belts everyone!" Ms. Frizzle said enthusiastically as the teens boarded the bus.

"Please let this be a normal field trip!" Peter prayed as he sat down.

"With the Frizz?" Ned sat beside him.

"No way!" Everyone yelled.

"Uggggggghhhhh!!!" Peter groaned.

"cRuIsIn oN dOwN mAiN sTrEeT," Everyone started screeching. "yOuR rElAxEd aNd fEeLiNg gOoD!!!!!"

~

After a good hour of screeching and torture, Peter was wondering where the hell they were going.

"Um Ms. Frizzle...?" Peter asked. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Well I'm glad you asked!" She started. "We will be going to... The Avengers headquarters!"

Everyone started cheering and clapping while Peter stood there looking like he was about to faint. The Avengers headquarters?! The Avengers were going to embarrass him! His thoughts were interrupted when Flash scooted next to his seat.

"So Penis, are you excited that you're gonna get exposed?" Flash grinned.

"Get out of here Flash, no one likes you," MJ stepped in. 

"I'm not lying, Flash. Go away please."

"Whatever Penis!" 

"eUgEnE THAT LANGUAGE IS PROHIBITED ON THIS BUS!!" Ms. Frizzle shouted. "YOU WILL RIDE IN THE BAD BOY ROOM WHERE YOU BELONG!" All of a sudden a giant vacuum appeared out of nowhere and sucked Flash and his screams slowly disappeared as did the vacuum.

"HOLY FUCK!" Everyone shouted.

"Would you guys like to join him?" Ms. Frizzle threatened and everyone shook their heads quickly. "Good. Get back in your seats!"

"Um Ms. Frizzle? How exactly did you get us to go on this field trip?" Betty asked.

"I have my ways..."

_"Stare into the spiral_ _, Clinton. You will get us into this field trip or I will haunt your dreams," Ms. Frizzle said as the bus turned into a spiral._

_"As you wish, master," Clint said._

"Ehem." She cleared her throat."We're heeeeerrreeeee!!"


	2. Not a chapter :/

Ok so I know it's been a while since I've posted anything and it might be a while until I do.

So school has started and so has dance and volleyball so I'm pretty busy with that. I've also been struggling with anorexia and depression which I go to counseling for which makes my schedule even worse. Then dance competition season is starting from January to May. 

I'll try to write whenever I have the chance to. Hope ya'll understand! Lav ya <3333


End file.
